My Painful Story
by Atanih Manaka
Summary: I'm absolutely horrible at summaries so I'm just gonna say that it's about Atanih, a girl who lived a horrible life filled with death and sorrow. It tells her story very effectively including lots of adjectives and big words.


Sasuke- Okay, this is a not-so-quick rundown of Atanih's life. She would be here to begin it herself but she is away on business. *gives a quick look towards the emo corner where 'someone' is sulking and mumbling* Anyway, Atanih does not own Naruto but believe me, if she did, the world would be in total chaos. *nods his head while looking serious*

You would think my story begins in the middle, where my life starts to come back together. It doesn't. It starts where it all began. On the fateful night that haunted my dreams and claimed my every thought.

The Manaka Massacre.

It wasn't very famous, mostly because most Manakas lived in a secluded place, far away from most of the villages. Another reason was that, unlike the Uchiha Massacre, it wasn't inside job. All of the killed were innocent of any crimes. There was no reason for them to die.

You may wonder why I cared about such a thing. Surely I had nothing to do with them and should not feel so strongly about such a thing? Wrong. I had everything to do with them. They were more than just allies or friends, they were my family. My flesh and blood. And now, they are gone.

I had been only five back then, but I was a child prodigy all the same. I'd shown more potential than could have been imagined from someone so young and fragile. My father had been ecstatic when he saw my talent but my mother was just worried. When I asked her why she wasn't happy she told me very sadly,

"If anyone were to find out that you were so skilled, it could lead to the destruction of our home. You'll have to keep it a secret, okay sweetie?" Her eyes had been full of so much pain but I had been unable to fully understand it at that age, so I just smiled and nodded before heading outside to play.

I'd never been much like other children. I could control my chakra perfectly and could already use our clan kekkei genkai, the chishiogan, which enabled us the see and sense blood from miles away. The downside was that I was teased because of it and was sometimes bullied by the older kids who had yet to learn these abilities. I never truly enjoyed harming others, even to protect myself, so I often went home with many scrapes and bruises. When my mother questioned me on what had happened, I simply told her that I tripped or that I was training. She never believed me but backed down anyway. She was a good mother like that. Never trying to force an answer out of me. I loved her for it.

I had siblings, though they were both younger than me. My sister, Ayake, was four and had more energy than all of the other children combined. She was very loud and cheerful, but that didn't make me love her any less. I envied her carefree attitude. Then came my brother, Hiro, who was a mere three years old. He was very quiet and seemed to enjoy stabbing things, which lead my parents to move anything and everything sharp high up from the floor. Whenever he needed something, he either came to me or our mother. I don't know why he didn't trust father but he had openly shown that he despised Ayake for her loudness. For some strange, unfathomable reason, he was my favorite sibling and we got along just fine.

Now that I'm done explaining my family and early childhood, allow me to continue on to the real heartbreak. The massacre. It was late, very late when I'd left my room. I had been having trouble sleeping for the past few days and had been going out on the roof to watch the moon. It was a full moon that night and I was eager to get a glimpse of it. As soon as I made it onto the rooftop and gazed up, I felt at peace, but my comfort was short lived. After a moment, I heard the sounds of distant fighting and sensed a lot of bloodshed. Being the dangerously curious child I was, I headed in the direction it was coming from and soon came across a horrific sight.

There was a man standing in the middle of a clearing, his face twisted into a devious smirk and a long, blood covered kantana in his hand. He was surrounded by bloody, beaten corpses and there were several snakes slithering around his feet. I gasped in fear and he turned to look at me, the smirk never leaving his wretched face.

"Well hello, child. And who might you be?" he asked devilishly, taking a step towards me.

I took a took a couple of steps back from him, my eyes still wide. As I said, I preferred to avoid conflict back then and with such a potentially dangerous person in front of me, I was pretty much doomed.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of little old me?" the man taunted, heading toward me still. He continued to force me to step back until my back hit a tree forcing me to stop. "Now then, since you've finally stopped moving…" He waved his hand slightly and one of the snakes wound itself around my arm and the tree and bit into it and another did the same with my waist and bit my side. I cried out in pain and began to cry. Both snakes were poisonous but I had built up an immunity from everything but the severe pain it brought. I struggled slightly, making the man laugh evilly. "Hold still, child, or I'll make it even more painful. You brought this upon yourself by coming here and now you will pay the price." He gave me a wry smile and finally, I snapped.

I ripped the snakes off me and dashed to a nearby tree, my kekkei genkai fully activated. Now originally, all Manakas have bright green eyes but when they fully activate the Chishiogan, their eyes turn a dark, bloody red. After using the Chishiogan, a Manaka's eyes are forever bleached a glowing violet, making them look more demon than human. I'd only used my Chishiogan on half-power but simply possessing it can make you unstable and possibly an entirely different person. Pain and terror creates then Chishiogan, and rage fuels it.

"Well well, seems I underestimated you. Those eyes of yours…" he said, trailing off and he gazed into my angry red eyes. "You wouldn't happen to belong to the mysterious Manaka clan would you?" He smirked at my surprised look. "It is believed to be a myth but apparently it truly does exist. Tell me, are you the only one your age group to unlock this ability?" He reached out to me.

I glared at him warningly . "Don't touch me," I hissed at him. My eyes narrowed and filled with nothing but pure rage.

"I only wish to get a close look at those eyes of yours. They really are quite unique," he said. "Perhaps you could join me. You would make an…interesting ally." He held out his hand to me and I stared at it with untrusting eyes.

I thought about it -really thought about it- Did I really, truly want to lose myself for power? Did I really want to betray my clan? I would be marked as a traitor and would probably have assassins sent after me day and night.

My hand reached out and hovered above his for a moment before quickly lashing out and leaving four deep claws marks on the back on his hand. They looked like they hurt a hell of a lot, but he just smiled in his creepy, cold way.

"So you refuse my offer? Very well, child, but you'll regret your choice. I'll make sure of it," he said, turning on his heels and disappearing into the trees.

As soon as he left, my eyes turned from bloody red to glowing violet. I fell to my knees and clutched my pounding head then looked in the direction where the man left, a pained and saddened look on my face. "He's…gone…" I said silently before promptly blacking out on the forest floor.

I awoke to the sound of more fighting and dazedly wondered where I was. After a few seconds, my memories of the night before came flooding back, hitting me full force, and I ran as fast as I could toward my clan's manor, fear in my heart and fire in my newfound demon eyes.

Sasuke-I'm just going to say what I believe Atanih would say right about now….. REVIEW OR I'LL KICK ALL YOU PEOPLE'S FUCKING ASSES!! Abayo. *waves boredly and walks away*


End file.
